1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jewelry and, more particularly, to a jewelry carrying a miniature roulette wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
A woman may wear a fashion ring on the finger or a pendant round the neck as an ornament. These personal items arc for the purpose of decoration only.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a jewelry, which carries a miniature roulette wheel for gambling. It is another object of the present invention to provide a jewelry, which can be used as a personal ornament as well as a gambling apparatus for drawing lucky numbers. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the jewelry comprises a jewelry body, for example, a fashion ring or pendant, and a miniature roulette wheel mounted on the jewelry body. The miniature roulette wheel comprises a plurality of rotating wheels respectively fastened pivotally with the jewelry body, each rotating wheel having at least one display unit divided into a plurality of display sectors respectively marked with a respective numerical symbol, and an indicator fixedly fastened to the jewelry body and adapted to point out the numerical symbol of on
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.